Shine
by Mademoiselle.Akai
Summary: light of my life, just one light.it's you. Hitsugaya Toshiro fic. pairing with Hinamori Momo. R&R please?


**DISCLAIMER: TITE KUBO-sensei**

**_summary: _**_light of my life, just one light.__it's you

* * *

_

"Ya, selesai." ujar pemuda berambut putih seraya menaruh kuas disebelah dokumen yang baru saja ia tanda tangani. Jemarinya menyisir rambut _spiky-_nya yang putih bersih dan helaan nafas terdengar dari bibirnya. Seraut wajah lelah itu kini tampak di wajah tampannya seraya ia memandang ke luar bingkai jendela yang berada di belakang meja kerjanya. Suara bising merayap lambat ke telinganya dan alunan nada-nada riang khas festival memenuhi ruangannya. Bunyi gemuruh taiko diiringi dengan suara tawa dan segala ekspresi semangat festival tanabata menggelitik sudut hati Toshiro. Mata _turquoise_-nya memandang lurus ke arah langit yang bertaburan bintang. Semilir angin melewati jendela di sampingnya dan membelai lembut wajah Toshiro yang hampir membuatnya menutup mata jika saja suara gemerisik air tidak mengalihkan perhatiaannya. Dilihatnya bahwa bawahannya yang menempati kursi ketiga telah pergi dengan membawa dokumen yang tadi telah ia bubuhi paraf dan di samping meja kerjanya, Hyourinmaru tengah menuangkan teh dari poci dan disuguhkannya pada masternya.

"Waga arushi, ini tehnya. Silahkan." ucap Hyourinmaru sopan sambil meletakkan cangkir teh Toshiro di dekat lengan tuannya. Toshiro sedikit menghela nafas sebelum jemarinya menggenggam erat cangkir teh yang disuguhkan zanpakuto-nya tadi. Ia hirup sedikit aroma teh hijau hingga aroma khas teh itu memenuhi indera penciumannya dan dengan segera merilekskan segala saraf-saraf di tubuhnya yang bekerja keras seharian ini. Bahunya yang terasa kaku mulai terasa lebih ringan seraya cairan hangat itu menjalarkan kehangatan di seluruh tubuhnya. Sungguh malam di saat musim panas menjadi saat-saat yang tidak disukai oleh pemuda berambut putih itu. Tidak sepenuhnya di benci, namun rasa gerah juga pikirannya yang selalu penat akan pekerjaannya membuatnya ingin secepatnya melewati musim panas. Untungnya hyourinmaru selalu menjaga temperatur udara di ruang kerjanya hingga ia tak terlalu terpengaruh akan panasnya udara di luar. Namun, bukan hanya ini saja penyebab pening di kepalanya. Fukutaichou-nya, Matsumoto Rangiku, yang hampir setiap saat berusaha menyelinap dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Namun, Toshiro tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan tindak tanduk Rangiku. Suasana musim panas yang ceria dan bersemangat makin menggebu hasrat Rangiku untuk berkeliaran dan menghabiskan malam yang panjang dan bersenang-senang. Sekali lagi ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggu di benaknya. Di seruputnya pelan teh hijau di cangkirnya dan kemudian cangkir yang sudah tersisa sedikit isinya ia letakkan kembali di mejanya.

Ia beranjak dari kursinya seraya meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku dan lelah setelah seharian ia berkutat di balik meja kerjanya. Ia melepas haorinya dan menyandarkannya di punggung kursi kerjanya. Toshiro kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Senyum samar terkembang di wajahnya tanpa ia sadari, namun tak luput dari penglihatan Hyourinmaru. Sendirinya senyum simpul terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Ingin pergi ke festival, waga arushi?" tanyanya pelan. Toshiro menoleh dengan sedikit tercengang lalu kedua alisnya berkerut dengan sendirinya.

"Apa?" ulang Toshiro sambil tetap tak memandang hyourinmaru. Alunan musik yang berasal dari festival di pusat seireitei kembali menghanyutkan suasana yang kaku di dalam ruangan itu.

"Dapat membantu anda menghilangkan penat dan lelah setelah bekerja." Jawab Hyourinmaru seakan bisa membaca pikiran Toshiro. Lagi-lagi Toshiro hanya menghela nafas dan sesaat ia berfikir. Pandangannya kembali terpaku pada langit yang sayup-sayup mengedipkan cahaya bintang ke arahnya.

"Hhhmm.." gumam Toshiro sambil membalikkan badan dan berjalan kearah Hyourinmaru yang kini tersenyum jelas.

"Akan saya siapkan yukatanya." jawabnya sambil mengikuti Toshiro yang berjalan menuju kamarnya.

* * *

**At the festival...**

"Hwaaaa..! Ramai!" seru gadis berambut coklat yang kini ditata menjadi cepol dua di masing-masing sisi kepalanya. Yukata berwarna merah muda dengan motif bunga-bunga kecil berwarna keemasan tampak bercahaya terkena sinar dari lampion-lampion yang terpajang di sepanjang jalan di area festival itu. Di tangannya tergenggam tas kecil berwarna biru muda dan satu gelang berwarna senada dengan tasnya menghiasi pergelangannya. Ia berlari-lari kecil untuk melihat-lihat stand-stand yang berada di sisi kanan dan kirinya dengan penuh binar kekaguman di matanya. Memang bukan pertama kalianya Hinamori Momo pergi ke festival Tanabata, namun ia selalu tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya dalam menghadiri festival ini. Tampak sesosok gadis bertubuh jangkung dan berambut keperakan berlari-lari kecil untuk mensejajari langkah Hinamori.

"Hinamori-san, matte.." ucapnya dengan tersengal karena ia seperti hampir kehabisan nafas karena berlari. Hinamori memperlambat langkahnya dan menoleh. Tangannya berkacak pinggang dan wajahnya sedikit cemberut.

"Ayo, Isane-san!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Isane yang kini terlihat sedang mengatur nafasnya. Isane memakai yukata berwarna ungu tua yang berbordir emas bermotifkan daun maple. Yukatanya sedikit berbelahan dada rendah karena ulah Rangiku. Kedua gadis itu memang dibantu dalam hal berhias maupun memilih yukata untuk pergi ke festival olehRangiku.

"Tak perlu berlari seperti itu, Hinamori-san. Malam masih panjang." ujar Isane sambil merapikan kembali Yukatanya yang sedikit berantakan karena berlari tadi. Belahan di dadanya ia tutup sebisa mungkin karena ia terlalu malu untuk berpakaian seperti itu. Hinamori melemparkan senyum manis pada Isane.

"Hai, hai. Aku tahu. Aku hanya terlalu gembira, isane-san. Gomen ne.." jawab Hinamori sambil menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya dengan ekspresi minta maaf di wajahnya. Isane menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Daijobu, Hinamori-san. Ayo kita lihat stand disana. Manisan apelnya kelihatan enak." ajak isane sambil menunjuk stand yang berada di kiri jalan. Hinamori mengangguk senang dan berjalan beriringan dengan Isane ke tempat stand yang di tunjuk.

"Aree..? Hinamori! Isane!" terdengar suara wanita yang tak asing di telinga Hinamori dan Isane tak jauh dari mereka. Mereka berdua yang kini sedang menikmati manisan apel yang baru saja mereka beli berbalik dan mendapati tubuh mereka dalam pelukan erat seorang wanita berambut keemasan dan berdada menggoda.

"Rangiku-san!" seru mereka serempak dan tak lama pelukan Rangiku terlepas dari tubuh mereka. Rangiku memakai yukata berwarna merah dengan motig bunga _morning glory _dan kupu-kupu kecil. Tatanan rambutnya hanya ia ikat di salah satu sisi kepalanya dan ujung rambutnya dibentuk sedikit _curly_. Simpel, namun manis.

"mau ikut aku minum-minum dengan Hisagi dan Kira?" ajaknya sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah kira dan Hisagi yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Mereka tampak mengobrol dengan Iba dan Komamura-taichou yang kebetulan berada disitu. Kedua gadis itu saling bertukar pandang lalu kompak menggeleng.

"Kami ingin mencoba berbagai permainan yang ada disini dulu. Jika sempat, kami akan menyusul." jawab Hinamori yang diiringi dengan anggukan dari isane. Rangiku menghela nafas sedikit kecewa namun dengan cepat ia mengangkat bahunya.

"Tak masalah. Kami ada di tempat bisas kalau kalian berubah pikiran." kata rangiku sambil melemparkan satu kedipan kecil pada kedua gadis itu dan tersenyum lebar. Hinamori dan isane tersenyum.

"Oh iya, Rangiku-san. Dimana Shiro-chan?" celetuk Hinamori tiba-tiba. Rangiku dan isane menatapnya heran. Tahu jika di tatapi dengan tatapan seperti itu, wajah Hinamori merona samar dan memperbaiki kata-katanya.

"Maksudku, Hitsugaya-taichou." koreksi Hinamori sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Rangiku dan Isane terkikik geli.

"Taichou? Hhhmm.. Aku penasaran apa yang sedang dilakukannya,ya?" jawab Rangiku ambigu. Hinamori mengedip bingung.

"Hitsugaya-taichou tidak pergi ke festival, Rangiku-san?" tanya Isane mencoba mencairkan suasana. Rangiku menggeleng tak tahu dan menghela nafas.

"Aku sangsi taichou akan datang ke acara seperti ini." jawab Rangiku sekenanya dan ia melambai pada dua gadis itu.

"Sudah,ya! Sampai nanti! Kira, Hisagi, Ayo!" seru Rangiku dan mereka berlalu dan menghilang dibalik kerumunan shinigami-shinigami yang mulai memadati jalan tempat festival diselenggarakan. Isane melambaikan tangannya pada Rangiku dan yang lainnya yang pergi meninggalkan mereka lalu menoleh pada Hinamori yang terdiam. Keningnya sedikit berkerut dan tampak raut wajahnya seperti cemberut.

"Hinamori-san?" panggil Isane yang sukses membuat perhatian Hinamori teralih.

"E-eh, ada apa?" tanyanya gelagapan. Isane tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Hinamori yang seperti salah tingkah. Hinamori jadi malu sendiri.

"Ayo kita mencoba permainan yang ada. Hinamori-san, kau ingin bermain apa?" usul isane sambil meletakkan satu tangannya di depan dada dan sedikit menunduk memandang Hinamori. Hinamori tampak berfikir sambil melihat-lihat stand di dekatnya. Satu telunjuknya menempel di dagunya. Pandangannya jatuh pada stand yang terdapat satu tangki sedang berisi ikan mas. Matanya berbinar sesaat.

"Kita coba yang itu!" kata Hinamori lantang sambil menunjuk tangki yang berisi ikan mas tadi. Isane memandang ke arah stand yang dirunjuk Hinamori dan mengangguk bersemangat.

"Ayo!"

* * *

"Yap, sedikit lagiii..." bisik Isane dan ketika ia mencoba untuk menyiduk ikan dengan saringan yang terbuat dari kayu yang dilapisi kertas tipis di tengah bulatannya, kertas itu robek dan dengan mudah ikan yang sempat terciduk kembali ke tangki dan berenang riang seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aaaahhh..! sayang sekali!" Hinamori berseru lalu mengambil saringannya sendiri. Isane yang pancingannya tak dapat terpakai tersenyum malu sambil menyerahkan pancingannya kembali pada si penjual.

"Semoga beruntung, Hinamori-san!" ujar Isane menyemangati Hinamori seraya Hinamori tengah berkonsentrasi pada ikan yang akan di pancingnya. Suasana menjadi tenang di sekitar mereka hingga terdengar bunyi cipakan air saat Hinamori mencoba menyiduk satu ikan mas. Namun karena ayunannya terlalu kuat, kertasnya robek sebelum mengenai ikan karena dorongan air saat ia mengayunkan pancingannya. Ekspresi kecewa juga terkejut tampak diwajah Hinamori, begitu juga Isane.

"Oouuhh..." gerutu hinamori sambil melihat saringan kertasnya yang rusak. Isane lalu berdiri dan menyerahkan uang pada si penjual. "Ayo Hinamori-san. Kita cari minuman. Aku haus."ajak Isane sambil merapikan yukatanya. Hinamori tampak tak bergeming.

"Hinamori-san?" panggil Isane lagi seraya menunduk ke Hinamori. Hinamori mengeluarkan beberapa keping uang receh dan menyerahkannya pada penjaga standnya.

"Aku masih ingin bermain ini. Aku harus bisa mengail paling tidak satu ikan!"jawab Hinamori sambil kembali berkonsentrasi. Isane menghela nafas sambil menggeleng.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini, ya?" kata isane sambil berbalik dan hampir saja ia bertubrukan dengan orang di dekatnya. Ia mundur sesaat dan menyadari orang tersebut lalu membungkuk sambil tersenyum dan pergi untuk membeli minuman.

* * *

"Ayo ikan kecil. Jangan bergerak dulu. Aku pasti akan menangkapmu.." bisik Hinamori sambil mengarahkan saringannya dengan lebih hati-hati. Ikan mas berwarna merah keemasan yang menjadi target Hinamori berenang dengan lincah menghindari segala gerakan yang mencurigakan dari tangan Hinamori yang berada di atas tangki. Dengan satu sabetan yang cepat, ikan mas itu terlihat menggelepar di atas kertas tipis di saringan Hinamori. Wajah cerah langsung menghiasi raut wajah cantiknya sambil berteriak. "Yatta!"

Namun belum sempat ia memindahkan ikan itu ke kantung plastik kecil yang disodorkan penjaga standnya, si ikan berhasil lolos dari saringan Hinamori dan melesat jatuh kembali ke tangki. Ekspresi Hinamori langsung berubah drastis dari senyum riang menjadi bersungut-sungut.

"Yaahh...!" gumam Hinamori sambil melihat ikan yang tadi berhasil ia tangkap kini kembali berenang di dalam tangki. Wajahnya tertunduk sekilas dan posisinya kembali berjongkok di depan tangki.

"Oi!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara di samping telinganya dan mendadak Hinamori menoleh dan mendapati wajah Hitsugaya berada disampingnya. Ia memundurkan kepalanya beberapa senti dari wajah Hitsugaya seraya rona merah mewarnai pipinya.

"Shiro-chan!"

Pemuda yang tadi menyapa Hinamori kini mengerutkan keningnya disertai dengan munculnya tanda empat siku-siku di sudut dahinya karena sebutan yang Hinamori tujukan padanya. Matanya terpejam sambil membalas, "Shiro yuna!"

Hinamori terbengong sesaat sebelum tertawa geli melihat ekspresi teman masa kecilnya itu. Mendengar suara tawa Hinamori, Hitsugaya membuka matanya dan menatap gadis di depannya. Perlahan senyum samar mengembang diwajahnya dan ia meletakkan satu tangannya di pinggang. Setelah berhenti tertawa, Hinamori melihat ke sekelilingnya lebih jelas dan melihat Hyourinmaru yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Hitsugaya. Ia mengangguk kecil pada Hyourinmaru yang dibalas Hyourinmaru dengan annggukan hormat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hitsugaya-kun?" pertanyaan yang terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Hinamori tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Hitsugaya mendongak memandang Hinamori sambil berekspresi sedikit kesal.

"Tentu saja untuk menikmati festival,kan? Bodoh." jawab Hitsugaya sedikit ketus. Ia paling tidak suka menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya seperti itu. Tapi karena yang bertanya itu Hinamori, ia maklum.

"Hee..? Aku pikir kau tidak suka perayaan semacam ini." kata Hinamori jujur. Memang benar semenjak mereka masih tinggal di Rukongai, Hitsugaya paling tidak suka datang di acara-acara seperti ini jika tidak 'diseret' Hinamori. Alasannya karena Hitsugaya tidak suka acara yang ramai atau terlalu banyak orang di dalamnya. Yang tentunya dibantah keras oleh Hinamori karena menurutnya itu hanya alasan Hitsugaya untuk menolak ajakannya pergi ke festival.

"Sebenarnya tidak, tapi tak ada hal yang bisa ku lakukan saat ini. Perkerjaanku baru saja selesai." ujar Hitsugaya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Loh, aku pikir pekerjaanmu sudah selesai. Karena beberapa saat yang lalu aku bertemu dengan Rangiku-san." kata Hinamori sambil berdiri menghadap Hitsugaya dan Hyourinmaru dari posisi sebelumnya yang masih berjongkok di depan tangki. Ia merapikan yukatanya dan sedikit membenahi rambutnya.

"Apa? Sekarang dimana dia?" tanya Hitsugaya sedikit tercengang. Hinamori berkedip polos.

"Minum-minum bersama Hisagi-san dan Kira-kun." jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke arah dimana Rangiku pergi. Hitsugaya menghela nafas berat sambil sedikit mengacak-acak rambut putihnya tanda frustasi.

"Matsumoto, awas sampai aku bertemu dengannya lagi." ucap Hitsugaya dengan nada rendah. Hinamori tersenyum maklum.

"Hyourinmaru...!" terdengar suara lantang dari Haineko yang berjalan mendekati Hyourinmaru yang disusul dengan Tobiume, Wabisuke, Houzukimaru dan Kazeshini. Dibelakangnya tampak Sode no Shirayuki dan Senbonzakura juga Zabimaru yang kelihatan sedang memperdebatkan sesuatu.

Hyourinmaru dan yang lain menoleh saat rombongan zanpakuto itu berhenti di dekat mereka. Haineko berlari mendekat.

"Darliing~~ Ayo ikut dengan kami! Kami ingin minum-minum!" ajak Haineko sambil merangkulkan lengannya di lengan Hyourinmaru. Hitsugaya mundur selangkah ke samping Hinamori untuk memberi ruang gerak bagi Hyourinmaru kalau-kalau ia ingin menghindar. Nyatanya tidak.

"Ah, Haineko! Kau curang!" sahut Tobiume yang terlihat kesal melihat aksi haineko yang blak-blakan. Saat ia melihat masternya juga ada disitu, Tobiume berdeham kecil dan berjalan mendekati masternya.

"Konbawa, Momo-san." salam Tobiume dengan anggun sambil mengacuhkan Haineko yang menjulurkan lidah kearahnya. Hinamori membalas salamnya sambil tersenyum.

"Konbanwa. Tidak biasanya kalian pergi bersama-sama seperti ini?" tanya Hinamori sambil meluhat romnongan di belakang Haineko yang kini tampak sibuk membicarakan sesuatu, sedangkan saru dan hebi kini terlihat sedang bergulat yang kemudian dipisahkan oleh Senbonzakura.

"Iya, kami mau pergi minum. Momo-san mau ikut?" ajak Tobiume pelan. Matanya membiaskan sinar pengharapan namun di tolak halus oleh Hinamori dengan gelengan pelan.

"maaf, aku mungkin akan menyusul nanti bersama Isane-san. Kalian pergilah terlebih dulu." kata Hinamori sambil tersenyum minta maaf. Tobiume terlihat sedikit kecewa namun dengan cepat ia mengubah ekspresinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami pergi duluan. Jika ingin menyusul, kami minum di tempat biasa." ujar Tobiume sambil tersenyum kecil. Hinamori mengusap-usap kepala Tobiume sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih. Aku rasa Rangiku-san dan yang lain juga berada disana." jawab Hinamori sambil memandang Tobiume yang kembali ke rombongannya.

"Oke! Aku bawa Hyourinmaru dulu,ya? JA NE~~" Haineko berlari dengan tetap merangkul Hyourinmaru. Hyourinmaru menoleh sekilas ke arah masternya yang dijawab anggukan oleh masternya.

Hyourinmaru mengembangkan senyum kecil lalu membiarkan dirinya dibawa oleh Haineko dan yang lainnya. Para zanpakuto yang lain mengangguk hormat pada dua shinigami itu sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Haineko yang sudah berlari jauh. Mereka berdua membalas anggukan mereka dengan hormat dan memandang rombongan zanpakuto yang berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Mereka itu..selalu saja heboh. Terlebih zanapakuto milik matsumoto." cibir Hitsugaya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Hinamori terkikik geli akan komentar Hitsugaya dan menjawab.

"Aku senang, mereka bisa merasakan kemeriahan festival ini juga. Sejak dulu aku ingin pergi ke sebuah festival bersama Tobiume. Pasti menyenangkan." Rasa gembira tergambar jelas di wajah Hinamori. Hitsugaya menoleh dan senyum kecil juga menyambangi bibirnya.

"Selagi ada disini, sebaiknya kita jalan-jalan saja, yuk!" ajak Hinamori sambil menepuk kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Hitsugaya menoleh bingung sesaat namun tidak mengelak ajakannya.

"Apa boleh buat." jawabnya sambil menutup matanya. Hinamori terlonjak senang lalu menarik tangan Hitsugaya untuk melihat stand-stand lain yang ada di festival itu.

* * *

Mereka satu persatu melihat-lihat stand yang ada dan beberapa kali mencoba permainan yang ada. Saat mencoba permainan melempar gelang ke hadiah yang berjejer, Hitsugaya mendapatkan satu boneka beruang berukuran sedang berwarna coklat. Lalu boneka itu diberikannya pada Hinamori karena ia tidak mau terlihat membawa-bawa boneka beruang di sepanjang festival. Saat mengutarakan hal itu, wajah Hitsugaya terlihat memerah dan ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinamori. Hinamori hanya terseyum tulus sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya langsung membalik badan sambil pura-pura cuek, padahal wajahnya kini bisa disandingkan dengan rambut Renji Abarai. Merah padam.

Setelah lelah berjalan-jalan, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke bukit yang tak jauh dari situ untuk melihat pertunjukan kembang api di akhir acara. Mereka menemukan tempat yang pas untuk duduk dan dari situ, mereka dapat melihat hampir dari semua stand yang ada di festival itu. Juga tempat yang pas untuk melihat kembang api dari jarak terbaik.

"Aaahh~ tsukareta!" ucap Hinamori sambil meluruskan kakinya agar lelah yang menyerang kakinya bisa sedikit berkurang. Hitsugaya hanya duduk diam sambil memakan takoyaki yang baru dibelinya.

"Apa festivalnya menyenangkan, Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya Hinamori sambil menoleh pada Hitsugaya yang terdiam di sampingnya. Hinamori sendiri kini sedang sibuk memakan gulali pink besar yang merupakan traktiran dari Hitsugaya.

"Hhhmm.. lumayan." jawab Hitsugaya asal sambil terus memakan takoyakinya yang panas. Dahinya berkerut karena ia harus meniup-niup takoyakinya agar tidak terlalu membakar mulutnya.

"Hehehehehe.. Tapi tadi kau terlihat bersemangat dalam mencoba semua permainan yang ada. Terlebih saat permainan melempar gelang tadi." balas Hinamori sambil memasukkan sejumput gulalinya kedalam mulutnya. Boneka beruangnya tergeletak di samping Hinamori, seperti memandang diam pada dua shinigami yang sedang berbicara itu.

"Itu kan karena kau ribut ingin boneka beruang itu!" jawab Hitsugaya sambil mengunyah takoyaki terakhirnya. Hinamori baru akan memasukkan sejumput gulali ke mulutnya namun tertahan karena jawaban Hitsugaya yang di dengarnya.

"Apa?" ulangnya.

"Kau mendengarku,kan?" balas Hitsugaya sambil menyeka saus yang sedikit tersisa di mulutnya dengan saputangannya.

Hinamori terdiam sesaat dan perlahan memasukkan gulalinya ke mulutnya lalu dikunyahnya secara lambat. Mencoba mencerna kata-kata Hitsugaya di dalam otaknya. Saat ia menyadari maksudnya, rona merah langsung tampak di pipinya. Hitsugaya yang merasakan keheningan di antara mereka langsung menoleh ke arah Hinamori dan ia langsung menyahut.

"Ada apa? Mengapa tiba-tiba kau terdiam?" Hitsugaya gelagapan sendiri saat menyadari kini Hinamori masih tertunduk malu karena jawabannya tadi.

"A-Arigatou..." jawab Hinamori sambil berusaha bersikap normal. Rona merah diwajahnya kini menjalar hingga ke telinganya yang membuat Hitsugaya juga menjadi salah tingkah.

"Do..Itashi-mashi—te.." ucap Hitsugaya sambil menunduk malu. Selama beberapa saat, mereka tak bisa saling menatap wajah satu sama lain dan Hitsugaya mencoba memendam rasa malunya dengan meminum _ice tea _yang tadi dibelinya.

_**DUUAAARRRR!**_

Mereka berdua langsung mendongak ke angkasa dan melihat kembang api berwarna-warni menghiasi langit malam dengan indahnya. Binar kekaguman kini mengisi tatapan dua shinigami itu. Mereka menikmati pertunjukan kembang api dalam keheningan, namun keheningan yang hangat. Senyum juga tak luput di bibir mereka.

"Indah, ya?" ujar Hinamori sambil terus memandangi keindahan langit malam yang bertabur kembang api. Hitsugaya membalasnya dengan anggukan meski tahu bahwa Hinamori tidak melihatnya.

"Benar." sahutnya sambil memandangi hal yang sama dengan apa yang sedang dipandangi Hinamori. Sekilas ia melirik kw wajah gadis itu. Ditatapnya lekat wajah hinamori yang kini tak berhenti tersenyum saat kembang api baru meluncur dan meledak di udara disertai percikan api yang berwarna-warni. Tampaknya gadis itu sudah kembali ke dirinya yang semula. Semula Hitsugaya khawatir karena pengkhianatan Aizen masih membekas dalam pikiran dan jiwa Hinamori. Sedikit demi sedikit gadis itu bisa menerima kenyataan tersebut meskipun Hitsugaya tak yakin benar akan hal itu. Perhatiannya tergoyahkan saat didengarnya Hinamori memanggilnya.

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Na-nani?" tanyanya sambil mencoba kembali fokus. Dilihatnya Hinamori sedang berkacak pinggang dan wajahnya tak jauh dari wajahnya sendiri, membuat Hitsugaya kembali merona.

"Pertunjukan kembang apinya sudah selesai! Sayang sekali kau melewatkan bagian yang paling seru disaat terakhir tadi." celoteh hinamori sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Hitsugaya terdiam dan tangannya mendekati wajah Hinamori. Hinamori yang tidak waspada tercengang saat dirasakannya jemari Hitsugaya menempel di pipinya. Rona merah itu kembali muncul di pipinya.

"A-apa yang kau..?" kata-katanya terputus saat ia disela oleh Hitsugaya.

"Kau ini, dari dulu kalau makan sesuatu pasti selalu belepotan begini." terang Hitsugaya sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa gulali yang berserakan di pipi dan sekitar bibir Hinamori. Saat tangannya menyentuh bibir bawah hinamori, Hitsugaya tersadar akan kedekatan mereka dan pipi mereka memerah hingga aura panas seperti menyeruak keluar dari wajah mereka. Mata mereka saling beradu dan tak terlepas dari tatapan masing-masing. Keduanya menahan nafas sesaat dan seperti mengantisipasi siapa yang akan memecahkan kekakuan diantara mereka. Wajah mereka makin berdekatan dan _cup! _Bibir mereka menempel, tepat saat satu kembang api paling besar dinyalakan. Mereka langsung memisahkan diri begitu tahu apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Keduanya tampang canggung dan salah tingkah, hingga akhirnya Hinamori mengambil inisiatif untuk memecah keheningan.

"Ayo kembali ke festival. Pasti Isane sedang mencariku saat ini." Hinamori masih tidak berani mengarahkan pandangan matanya langsung ke mata Hitsugaya, terlebih setelah kejadian tadi. Hitsugaya di lain pihak juga tidak mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Hinamori dan memilih untuk diam dan menunduk, mengikuti Hinamori yang berjalan di depannya. Untuk sesaat ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan melihat sosok Hinamori di depannya. Tentu kejadian tadi murni karena pengaruh suasana yang ada. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin meminta maaf, namun ada satu keinginan dalam dirinya agar membiarkan hal itu menjadi topik yang tak perlu dibahas.

Ia memilih pilihan yang kedua.

Di sisi lain Hinamori diam-diam memperhatikan Hitsugaya yang tampak hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Di dekapnya daerah dimana jantungnya berdebar keras dan sebisa mungkin agar debaran itu kembali normal. Ia menoleh pada Hitsugaya dan menghentikan langkahnya. Hitsugaya yang tampak terkejut karena Hinamori yang berhenti berjalan dan kini berada di hadapannya ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Arigatou, Shiro-chan. Malam ini aku sangat senang." kata Hinamori sambil tersenyum cerah. "Aku harap kau jugagembira malam ini. Benar-benar festival yang menyenangkan." lanjutnya. Hitsugaya terdiam sejenak lalu menyunggingkan senyumnya samar. Hinamori berbalik badan dan memunggungi Hitsugaya dan berbisik.

"Terlebih karena aku menghabiskan malam ini bersamamu. Sungguh sangat menyenangkan. Arigatou, Shirou-chan." lalu ia melirik Hitsugaya dan tersenyum. Hitsugaya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya atas pernyataan Hinamori tadi. Saat ia tak bereaksi apa-apa, Hinamori berlari kecil.

"Ayo, Shirou-chan! Nanti kau kutinggal,loh!" seru Hinamori sambil berlari diiringi tawanya yang ceria. Perlahan senyum kembali mengembang di wajah Hitsugaya dan ia menghela nafas kecil. Pandangannya tertuju pada sosok Hinamori yang berlari lalu dialihkannya pada langit yang bertaburan bintang.

"Shirou yuna!"

***O.W.A.R.I.***

* * *

**A/N: **penuh keambiguan. gomen nasai..! (TT_TT)

**NOTE:**tentang permainan menciduk ikan yang ada di fanfic ini, jika ada yang lebih paham atau mengerti permainan ini dan tahu nama alat pemancingnya, FEEL FREE TO TELL THIS STUPID AUTHOR! hehehe..

moshiage arimasen. *sembah sujud*

R&R please?


End file.
